Starlight
by Bilberry
Summary: Je fermai les yeux et pris une décision qui changerait tout mon avenir : je voulais croire en Draco. En ses paroles. En ses regards. En ses gestes....UA HPDM
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : **Bilberry

**Disclamer **: Ces personnages appartiennent à J. et on la remercie d'ailleurs de nous les avoir offert.

**Rating :** M

**Attention : **Ben vi… il faut quand même le dire au cas où….donc ceci raconte l'histoire de deux hommes qui ont une relation qui va au-delà de l'amitié…En gros, homophobes ceci ne vous plaira pas, cliquer sur précédent ou la petite croix rouge en haut de la fenêtre

**Paring: **Harry / Draco

**Note de Bilberry :**

Bonjour ou Bonsoir à Tous!

Alors, voici le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic ! Et je suis super motivée ! J'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira. Elle me tient beaucoup à cœur, certain de ces événements n'étant pas si fictif que ça.

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !

Joyeux Anniversaire

Je vais vous raconter mon histoire. Ce n'est pas un compte de fée. Non, pas vraiment… Mais c'est probablement celle qui a le plus marqué ma vie. Qui m'a fait grandir, rire pleurer, et toutes les sottises qui font qu'une histoire nous change.

Je ne peux pas dire que je suis fier de tout ce qui s'est passé, pour certains côtés j'en ai même plutôt honte. Faut dire que sur ce coup là, ce n'était pas du joli joli. Pauvre Ron, pauvre Hermione,…je leur en ai fait voir de belles…

Mais si tout ça est arrivé, c'est la faute d'une personne. Une seule et unique personne qui fit basculer ma vie : _Draco Malfoy_.

Je me regardai dans le miroir plutôt satisfait de moi. Je portais un pantalon noir qui allongeait mes jambes fines et une chemise élégante émeraude qui faisait ressortir délicieusement mes yeux. J'avais mis du gel dans mes cheveux, essayant de faire de ce désordre, un désordre _organisé._ C'était la seule chose que je pouvais plus ou moins faire pour avoir l'air coiffé. Et vu l'événement, j'avais plutôt intérêt à être impeccable. Je souris à mon reflet et sorti de la salle de bains.

Ce soir, nous fêtions les 17 ans de mon cousin, Théodore. Et vu son charisme, je ne doutais pas que la fête allait être époustouflante. Famille, amis,…Tout le monde serait de la partie. Alors moi, aussi insignifiant que j'étais, j'avais pris la décision de me faire, enfin essayé de me faire, beau.

Terminant de me préparer, j'enfilai mon manteau, mis mon Gsm dans ma poche et montai dans la voiture où mes parents m'attendaient déjà.

J'arrivai une heure plus tard à la salle de réception que mon oncle et ma tante avaient loué pour l'occasion. Soupirant, je rentrai dans le grand bâtiment et découvrit alors que je ne m'étais pas trompé : la salle était noir de monde.

Je filai vers le peu de personne que je connaissais : ma famille. Après les bonjours à la sœur de mon père et à tout le reste de la famille, je m'empressai de rejoindre Ariane, sœur de Théo et ma grande cousine. Vive les visages connus. Elle était avec deux de ses amies que je connaissais assez bien, ce qui me rassura : je ne serai pas seul ce soir.

J'étais là depuis une heure et demi environ lorsque mon cousin apparu enfin devant moi.

-Joyeux Anniversaire Théo ! M'exclamais-je, tout sourire.

-Harry !!! Mais depuis combien de temps es-tu là ? Je m'inquiétais de ne pas t'avoir déjà vu, cher cousin ! Me répondit celui-ci, plein d'entrain, en me faisant l'accolade.

J'aimais bien Théo. Nous avions le même âge et avions passé beaucoup de temps ensemble étant petits. On ne pouvait pas dire que nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde, mais si un jour il se passait quelque chose, j'étais certain de pouvoir compter sur lui, et c'était réciproque.

Derrière lui se tenaient ses deux meilleurs amis, dont un que je connaissais depuis une éternité. Théo et lui étaient amis depuis toujours, et il pouvait presque être considéré comme un membre de la famille.

-Blaise !!! M'exclamais-je, ravis de le revoir.

-Hey ! Ryry ! Comment tu vas mon pote ? Me demanda-t-il, tout sourire.

Dieu, que j'adorais ce type ! Il me mettait toujours à l'aise.

-Super ! Et toi ? Ca fait un bail !!!

-Ca va, ça va ! Un peu mal de tête peut-être mais je n'aurais manqué cette soirée pour rien au monde !

Mal de tête ?...Evidemment. Blaise faisait partie de ces jeunes qui sortaient chaque semaine, accompagné ou non, et qui avait la fâcheuse habitude de boire trop et trop vite.

Il paraissait que le voir saoul était à mourir de rire : il empoignait les gens par la peau du dos, les tirait d'un coup sec vers lui, montra sa joue de son index en gueulant « BISOUS !!! ». Et vu la taille de Blaise, il valait mieux s'exécuter. Malheureusement pour moi, je n'avais jamais eu la chance d'assister au spectacle.

Je me tournai alors vers le garçon se trouvant à ses côtés. Grand, blond, beau. Un parfait inconnu que je voyais pour la première fois.

-Je te présente Draco Malfoy. Me dit Théo. Draco, voici mon cousin, Harry Potter.

Ledit Draco me tendit la main et me sourit.

-Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Harry.

-Euh…moi aussi.

Un peu mal à l'aise, je continuai à parler encore quelques minutes de choses et d'autres à Blaise, avant de retourner auprès d'Ariane avec qui j'entretenais une douce complicité depuis toujours.

La soirée passait lentement, sympa mais pas fabuleuse. Je n'étais pas vraiment dans mon élément. La foule, la musique, la danse,… Ce n'était pas vraiment pour moi. Je préférais de loin une bonne soirée entre copains, à boire des bières et à rire à chaque blague vaseuse qu'on pouvait lancer. Pas vraiment le style de la soirée…

Soudain une musique familière retentit. Ariane sauta sur ses pieds et, m'empoignant par la manche, m'emmena de force sur la piste de danse. Bon ok, je voulais bien danser _ça._

Fallait dire que la macarena était LA chanson de ma cousine et pouvait faire ces quelques pas sur n'importe quelle chanson. On avait même essayé sur du Aznavour une fois. Alors forcément, je ne pouvais pas y échapper.

Une main en avant puis l'autre. On retourne ses mains, paumes vers le haut, on les met dans le creux des coudes, derrières la tête, autour de la taille, sur les fesses, on se trémousse, et on tourne. Facile.

La piste de danse était bondée….Même mes vieux étaient là, ainsi que ceux d'Ariane… Je vis débouler Théo, Blaise et Draco qui se mirent face à nous, nous imitant à la perfection. Blaise était mort de rire, trémoussant son arrière train de manière un peu exagérée, ce qui nous fit tous beaucoup rire. Draco lui semblait un peu plus perdu. C'était pas son truc, ça se voyait mais bon, ses efforts étaient touchant. Quant à Théo…ben c'était toujours Théo : grand sourire, se fichant du regard qu'on pouvait lui porter (bien qu'il était toujours impeccablement vêtu) et profitant un max de sa soirée.

La chanson finie, on enchaîna avec « L'Aventurier » d'Indochine. Bon ok, là encore je fis une exception. Cette chanson m'emportait, c'était plus fort que moi. Après ça, j'étais bien décidé à arrêter le massacre. Bon ok, j'offris une demi heure de slow à Ariane, plongeant mes yeux dans les siens couleurs menthe à l'eau. Pour moi, ma cousine était l'une des plus belle demoiselle du monde. Et puis, par galanterie, je fis aussi danser Roxane et Charlotte, ses deux amies.

Nous retournâmes nous asseoir, tout en discutant. Soudain, je me rappelai que j'avais laissé un jeu de carte dans la poche interne de ma veste.En voilà une bonne idée ! Je proposai une partie à Ariane et ses amies, qui me répondirent favorablement. Nous n'avions pas encore décidé ce à quoi nous allions jouer que Théo et ses deux acolytes s'invitèrent à notre table. Nous étions donc 7. Ariane, Roxane, Charlotte, Blaise, Théo, Draco et moi.

Nous décidâmes de faire un Président, ou Trou-du-cul, c'est comme vous préférez. J'en étais ravi. J'avais joué à ce jeu un nombre incalculable de fois et j'étais quasiment imbattable. Ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas de mon voisin. Draco qui me regardait l'air tout penaud.

-Je…Je n'ai jamais joué à ce jeu Harry. Me confia-t-il.

-T'inquiète pas, c'est pas bien compliqué. Le rassurais-je.

Pendant que Blaise distribuait les cartes (ce qui exigea par la suite que chacun dû recompter son paquet pour être sûr qu'on ait tous le même nombre de carte en main), j'expliquai à mon voisin les règles du jeu, promettant de l'aider pour le premier tour.

-Qui commence ? Demanda Charlotte en triant sa main par ordre de grandeur.

-Moi ! S'exclama Théo. Parce que c'est mon anniversaire. Et parce que je suis beau.

-Ton dernier argument ne compte pas ! A ce prix là, je peux tout aussi bien commencer ! Le taquina Blaise.

Théo lui tira la langue et mis un double 3 sur la table.

La partie se passa dans la bonne humeur sous les commentaires « sportifs » de Blaise, décidément très en forme.

-La délicieuse Charlotte met un double valet, suivit d'un double roi posé par la ravissante Roxane….et qui empêche ainsi au séduisant Blaise de jouer. Merci les filles. Bougonna-t-il faussement.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Moi je regardais ma dernière carte et sourit. J'avais d'ores et déjà gagné la partie. Un deux de cœur. C'était imbattable.

-Voici Harry Potter, il ne lui reste plus qu'une seule carte. Suspens. Monsieur Potter sera-t-il notre Président ??

Je souris, regarda le commentateur droit dans les yeux et abattit ma dernière carte.

-Harry Potter gagne. Qui sera le vice-président ? La charmante Ariane ? Théo ? Charlotte ? Roxane ? Super Blaisou ? Puis se tournant vers Draco. Déso mon pote, mais tu es novice en la matière, la seconde place t'es inaccessible. Allez peut-être vice trou du cul avec un peu de chance !

La remarque déclencha encore une fois le fou rire général sous le regard noir de mon voisin. Cependant, je n'étais pas d'accord. J'avais promis à Draco de l'aider et il ne sera pas dans les trous du cul, foi d'Harry Potter.

Me penchant au dessus de son épaule, je lui soufflai à chaque tour quelle carte il devait jouer. S'il n'obtint pas la deuxième, Draco termina quand même sur la troisième marche du podium juste derrière Théo. Et notre trou du cul se retrouva être….Super Blaisou.

-Un gage ! S'exclama Roxane, tout sourire.

-Venge-toi Draco ! M'exclamais-je. Choisi !

Celui-ci se tourna vers moi et me fit un sourire époustouflant.

-Et bien mon cher Blaise....Je souhaite que tu fasses une déclaration d'amour à chaque membre de la gente féminine se trouvant autour de cette table.

Blaise écarquilla les yeux, marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans sa barbe inexistante et se mit à genoux devant Charlotte qui rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

_Douce Charlotte,_

_Je rêve d'enlever ta culotte,_

-BLAISE !!! Cria-t-on en cœur. On a dit une déclaration d'amour. Pas l'aveu de tes envies perverses !

-Ok ! Ok ! C'est bon je recommence !

_Douce Charlotte,_

_Je ne peux que me perdre dans tes yeux,_

_Depuis que tu as passé des menottes,_

_Autour de mon cœur amoureux._

_J'ai besoin de te voir chaque jour,_

_Et de passer ma vie à t'embrasser,_

_Pour t'exprimer mon amour,_

_Ô toi, ma bien aimée._

_Quand tu es près de moi,_

_Je ne vois plus les étoiles du ciel,_

_Tellement ta beauté et ton éclat,_

_Me donnent des ailes._

Il finit sa tirade par un baisemain des plus digne.

Et bien ! Il savait y faire le super Blaisou ! On était sans voix. On pouvait même dire que Théo semblait avoir quelques liens de parenté avec un poisson rouge.

Blaise finit son gage et la partie recommença.

Cette fois Draco fut vice-président. Mais jamais, je ne le laissai prendre ma place. Le Président ici : c'était moi.

J'étais sur le point de gagner encore un tour lorsqu'on m'appela :

-Harry. On rentre. Dit au revoir, on t'attend dans la voiture.

Je fis la moue et m'exécutai.

Bisous -bisous par-ci, poignée de main par là…et hop ! On remonte dans la voiture.

Nous venions d'arriver sur l'autoroute lorsque je sentis mon Gsm vibrer dans ma poche.

Sur l'écran trônait une petite enveloppe indiquant que j'avais un nouveau message. D'un numéro que je ne connaissais pas.

Curieux, j'ouvris le sms.

_Merci pour cette délicieuse soirée._

_Faits de beaux rêves. Bonne nuit et bon retour. _

_Draco_

J'ouvris les yeux, surpris. Alors là, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout.

Je haussai les épaules et répondit :

_Merci à toi aussi ! Ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance. _

_Passe une bonne fin de soirée surtout (et surveille bien Blaise ! Lol)_

_Bisous_

_Harry_

J'attendis d'avoir l'accusé de réception et me replongeai dans mes pensées. Il ne fallut attendre que quelques secondes avant que le vibreur de mon téléphone ne me sorte de mes songes.

Je regardai le numéro, et notai que c'était le même que la dernière fois. Draco.

_T'inquiète pas, je prendrais soin de lui. _

_Et s'il fait des bêtises, je te raconterai tout dans les moindres détails, je te le promets._

_A Bientôt,_

_Draco._

_Merci ! Comme ça, je suis sûr de ne rien rater ! _

_Harry_

Une fois le message envoyé et reçu, j'enregistrai le numéro dans mon répertoire. On ne sait jamais, ça pouvait servir.

Lundi matin. Enjoy…. Il est 6H35 et j'avais plutôt intérêt à me grouiller si je ne voulais pas être à la bourre comme tous les matins. Bon c'est vrai que j'étais habitué mais quand même….

Péniblement, j'ouvris un œil, et bon, puisqu'il le fallait, le deuxième aussi.

A partir de ce moment là, c'est automatique : on prend sa douche, on se sèche, on se déodorise , on s'habille, on se lave les dents et tout le tralala quotidien.

7H47. J'attendis mon bus, sous la pluie. Parce que je suis très chanceux, c'est indéniable.

20 minutes plus tard, je passai les grilles de mon bahut, et allai rejoindre mes deux complices de toujours, j'ai nommé : Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger.

J'étais en train de m'informer sur le week-end de ma meilleure amie lorsqu'IL apparu.

IL c'est le garçon de mes rêves.

Car je suis homosexuel. Avais-je oublié de le mentionner ? ….Désolé.

Donc je disais, IL apparu.

Il me rendait dingue. Si vous saviez…

Il est grand, un regard de braise si profond que vous vous y perdez, des cheveux noir de jais qu'il met en crête avec du gel (mais sur lui ça fait trop sexy !) , un sourire à vous faire perdre la raison.

Mon prince charmant s'appelait Tomas.

Et ignorait tout de moi, même ma simple existence.

Et moi…je le regardais depuis 6 mois. Chaque jour, chaque récré, chaque croisement probable…bref, à chaque fois que je le pouvais.

Et rien que de le voir me rendait un peu plus heureux que je l'étais à la seconde précédente.

Je pouvais passer des heures à penser à lui, en imaginant ce qu'il aurait pu me dire, les gestes qu'il aurait fait, le bonheur qu'il m'aurait donné…

J'étais tellement obsédé par Tomas que il était devenu un besoin presque vital de mon existence ; je _devais _le voir.

Même si lui ne me connaissait pas, peu importait, il était là, alors tout allait bien…

-Aïe !

Je regardai Hermione qui venait de me pincer le bras gauche.

-Hé ! Mais ça ne va pas ?! Ca fait mal !

-Chochotte va ! T'avais qu'à m'écouter !! Me répondit-elle intransigeante.

-Je…euh…désolé, j'étais distrait.

-Par un certain Tomas, par exemple ? Me chuchota-t-elle.

Je rougis et acquiesçai lentement.

Oui. Mais amis savaient.

Pour mon orientation sexuelle, pour Tomas, pour tout. Je n'avais rien à leur cacher. Et je n'avais rien à craindre. Ni leur jugement, ni leur dégoût.

Les cours me parrurent insipides, les récréations trop courtes, et Tomas trop loin.

Je rentrai chez moi épuisé et allumai directement mon pc. Les devoirs ? Je connaissais pas vraiment ce mot là…j'étais le roi de « la dernière minute ».

J'ouvris mon MSN. Tiens, quelqu'un m'avais ajouté. Je regardai l'adresse « _Drake_M******.com » ._Ca, c'était signé Draco.

J'acceptai et me mis en ligne. Je n'eu pas à attendre trente secondes que déjà monsieur le blondinet m'envoya un message.

_Draco : Hello !_

_Harry : Salut_

_Draco : Comment vas-tu ? :)_

_Harry : Ca va et toi ?_

_Draco : super ! Mais dommage que tu sois parti si tôt samedi ! J'ai fait de mon mieux pour surveiller Blaise mais tu le__)__connais…la manie des bisous est revenu. Il a même essayé de rouler un patin à Roxane, tu aurais vu sa tête !_

Ca, c'était du Blaise tout craché ! En aucun cas ne finir la soirée tout seul…ou du moins essayer.

_Harry : Hahaha ! J'imagine bien ça ! Pauvre Roxane…_

On continua comme ça longtemps à parler de tout, de rien, de nos intérêts, de nos amis, de nos passions,…

Et puis vint la fameuse question qui arrive toujours, parce que quoiqu'on fasse il faut qu'elle arrive.

_Draco : Et dis-moi tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?_

_Harry : Non pas vraiment._

Je n'allais pas lui parler de Tomas. Et encore quoi ?

_Draco : Tiens, moi non plus…Et tu as quelqu'un en vue ?_

_Harry : Je…je ne sais pas trop et toi ?_

_Draco : Peut-être ou peut-être pas…je ne sais pas trop non plus._

_Sais-tu que nous nous voyons dans 9 jours ??_

_Harry : Ah Bon ? Mais…Tu seras là au Nouvel An ? :)_

_Draco : Exact. Ca va être super…J'ai hâte d'y être, si tu savais…_

Je continuai à parler à Draco pendant encore une heure et demi, puis j'allai ma coucher.

Ce soir-là dans mon lit, je pensai que Draco était vraiment quelqu'un de sympa, puis enfui ça dans un coin de ma tête. Tomas y avait pris toute la place, encore une fois.

Le lendemain se passa calmement. Enfin manière de parler. Je ne sais pas ce que j'avais fait à Dieu, mais il m'avait doté d'une maladresse et d'un déséquilibre rare. Même marcher sur une surface plane était dangereux. Alors, vous pensez bien que les cours de sport n'étaient pas mes favoris…et encore, c'est un euphémisme.

Ce jour là nous eûmes droit à THE sport : le foot. Bon, ok c'est bien sympa tout ça, excepté que lorsqu'il pleut, ce qui est souvent le cas faut bien l'avouer, et bien l'herbe ça glisse. Et avec ma chance naturelle, il ne me fallut pas 30 secondes avant que je ne me retrouve au sol, la cheville foulée. Enjoy.

Prière que Tomas n'ait rien vu de tout ça. Ma nouvelle façon de marcher était tellement sexy…

C'est donc en claudiquant que je finissai ma journée.

Rentré chez moi, direction pc.

Je n'eu pas à attendre longtemps pour voir apparaître le fameux petit tintement m'avertissant que « vous avez un nouveau message ».

_Draco : Coucou toi ! Comment ça va ?_

_Harry :_ _ben...Ca va. Disons que ça aurait été mieux sans une cheville bandée. Pour le moment je suis en pleine phase "marche de l'handicapée" vu que je sais pas poser mon pied par terre…Ca va être pratique au réveillon. Et toi ?_

_Draco : Une cheville foulée mais comment t'as fait ton compte ?!_

_Harry : Herbe +pluie = Herbe mouillée. Herbe mouillée + foot = casse gueule. Aussi simple que ça._

_Draco : Houlà, toi tout mouillé jouant au foot, je veux voir ça ! _

_Harry : Rien de très glorieux crois-moi. Surtout avec la sexy manière de marcher que je me tape pour le moment. Mais bon, je survis ! Lol_

_Et toi, tu ne m'as pas dit, comment ça va ?_

_Draco : Un peu malade, j'avoue. Je crois que je vais sécher les cours demain._

_Harry : Glandeur va ! Quand je pense qu'ils y en a qui bossent comme des tarés alors que toi tu te là coule douce…pô juste !!!_

_Draco : Je t'enverrai un petit mess pour te donner du courage promis !_

_Harry : Yeah ! (Mais pas en plein cours alors, histoire que la prof ne me prenne pas mon Gsm parce que j'ai encore une fois oublié de le mettre en silencieux)_

_Draco : Ou bien alors, demain matin, tu penseras à moi et tu te diras qu'il faut le mettre en silencieux._

Ben tien,… Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire.

_Draco : Je ne sais pas si on te l'a déjà dit mais…Tu sais que tu es un garçon très spécial Harry ? Il y a quelque chose de particulier chez toi…C'est très plaisant._

_Harry : Euh…Merci :)_

Nous nous parlâmes comme ça pendant quatre jours environ, lui flirtant avec moi et moi…

Je répondais sans grande conviction. Ce jeu me plaisait, après tout il était gay, sympa, beau…et le contact passait bien. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que quelque part, je trahissais Tomas.

Bien sûr, il ne se passait rien entre nous (faut dire aussi que le fait qu'il ignora mon existence, joua beaucoup dans les probabilités d'une relation).

Mais j'étais tellement accro, j'en avais tellement envie…que quelque part, pour moi, c'était comme si j'étais pris.

Je me sentais mal. Envers Tomas, envers Draco, qui était vraiment un chic type et qui ne méritait pas ça et envers Théo aussi. C'était l'ami de mon cousin et…je ne voulais pas le décevoir…

Trois jours avant le Nouvel An, Draco revint à la charge.

_Draco : Alors, tu ne sais toujours pas ce que tu veux ?_

Valait mieux éluder la question.

_Harry : Et toi ?_

_Draco : Et bien, en fait je suis perturbé._

_Harry : A ce point là ?_

Qu'allait-il me sortir ?...

_Draco : Je ne sais pas mais il est sûr qu'il y a un certain garçon qui m'intrigue .Que le souvenir de ses yeux me hante, et son sourire…_

OK. Il n'y allait pas de main morte le blondinet.

_Harry : A bon ???_

_Draco : Oui, tu es beau, mystérieux et…enfin je m'intéresse beaucoup à toi, je ne vais pas le cacher._

Oui, ben ça j'avais déjà remarqué….

_Harry : Wow….mais on ne se connaît que depuis quoi ? Une semaine…_

_Draco : Oui, je sais que ça peut paraître rapide mais j'ai rarement tissé un lien comme ça aussi vite. J'ai eu du mal à comprendre moi-même…Mais faut dire aussi que tu ne m'aide pas : beau, sympa, intelligent, t'es une vraie perle rare ! Comment veux-tu que je résiste ?...Et il y a ce truc qui….Enfin, j'ai toujours en tête que peut-être au Nouvel An…Enfin ça dépendra de toi, je veux pas te brusquer ou quoique ce soit…_

.GOD. Ca c'est fait…

_Harry : je…Faut que je réfléchisse, de toute façon, on verra ça dans trois jours._

J'écourtai la conversation et filai me prendre un douche. Brûlante la douche.

J'en avais besoin. Bon, même si je m'en doutais me voilà face à la situation.

J'analysais tout.

Tomas : 17 ans. Intelligent (car oui, je savais son option scolaire), beau comme c'est pas permis (Dis-moi, toi là haut, qui que tu sois….pourquoi tant de générosité avec les uns….et tant d'acharnements sur les autres ?...), avait l'air sympa, me rendait fou, m'obsédait plutôt…depuis tellement de temps déjà…

Draco : 17 ans et demi. Sympa, beau, un des meilleurs potes de mon cousin, s'intéressait à moi…Mais qui n'était pas Tomas.

Moi : 17 ans. Banal. Dingue de Tomas depuis des mois, et flirtant avec Draco. Complètement paumé.

Pas vraiment glorieux comme situation… Vraiment pas glorieux.

Le lendemain, je sortis avec Ron en ville, histoire de passer un peu de temps avec mon meilleur ami mais aussi, l'occasion de penser à autre chose.

Nous étions au Chaudron Baveur, un pub très branché de la ville, buvant un chocolat chaud, ce qui n'était pas du luxe, vu le temps glacial qu'il faisait dehors.

Je soupirai et laissai tomber ma tête sur la table en bois.

-Harry ! Bon sang, vas-tu enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je…Ron. Je suis paumé.

-Raconte 'Ry.

Ca, c'était un ordre. Ron ne laissait jamais tomber quelqu'un et il devait toujours savoir ce qu'il se passait. Comme soutient moral, on ne pouvait trouver mieux. Sans dec'. Sous ses airs de gai luron, mon super rouquin cachait un esprit sage et réfléchit, plein de bons conseils.

-C'est Tomas et Draco. Enfin je veux dire…Draco m'a dit hier que je lui plaisait et qu'il voulait sortir avec moi.

-Et ce n'est pas bien ?

-Je ne sais pas Ron… Je flirt avec lui depuis des jours mais ce n'est pas bien. Je…Je ne peux pas sortir avec lui alors que je pense sans cesse à Tomas ! C'est dégueulasse de ma part. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Draco ne mérite pas ça et Théo me tuerait si je faisais du mal à un de ses copains. En même temps, ce que dit Draco me plait et ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai envie d'entendre ce genre de choses….Qu'est-ce que je dois faire Ron ? Dis-moi…T'as la solution toi ?

Ron me donna une tape dans le dos en signe de compassion.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de solution miracle mon pote. T'as deux solutions : soit tu dis à Draco que c'est pas possible, et tu t'en tiens là, soit tu sors avec et tu prends un peu de bon temps. Je veux dire, t'es pas vraiment loin avec Tomas, non ? Là, t'as la possibilité de sortir avec quelqu'un qui apparemment tient à toi, et qui d'après ce que tu me dis, est sympa et mignon. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?

Je n'avais jamais vu les choses dans cet ordre. A Partir de là, je pouvais tout remettre en question.

-Mouais, t'as peut-être raison. Enfin je sais pas…je verrai.

Comme l'avais dit Ron, tout ne tenait qu'à moi et mes envies.

C'est vrai, Draco n'était pas Tomas, mais il était beau comme un dieu, fallait le reconnaître, le courant passait bien entre nous et puis, si ça tombait ça allait m'aider à arrêter cette obsession que j'avais pour mon beau brun.

Pendant le temps restant avant la nouvelle année, je me torturai les méninges. Passant de : « oui je sors avec » à « non, c'est pas bien » et finissant souvent par « et puis flutte ! Je verrai bien ! ».

Le Grand Soir vint vite. Trop vite. Je recevais régulièrement des messages de Draco disant « _j'ai hâte d'être demain_ » ou encore _« si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de te voir…_ » . Mais que pouvais-je répondre ?...

Ron avait pensé à moi, me disant que quoique je choisisse, ce sera une bonne solution et que si je voulais en parler, il était joignable à toute heure du jour et de la nuit.

En ce 31 décembre, j'étais comme la date…sur mon 31. Je portais un ensemble noir accordé à mes cheveux, j'avais mis des verres de contact qui faisaient ressortir mes yeux et portais une chemise bordeau sans manche car oui, j'allais avoir trop chaud. J'avais ouvert le premier bouton me donnant un côté désinvolte, qui se marquait d'autant plus que mes cheveux ébouriffés faisaient, il fallait le reconnaître, assez sexy.

J'arrivai dans la grande maison de Théo où se passait la réception. Etant l'un des premiers, j'en profitai pour parler avec Ariane.

-Dis, t'en es où dans tes amours, toi ?

Ariane me sourit. Elle était en couple et ça lui allait bien.

-Toujours avec Kenneth. Ca fait 6 mois maintenant.

-Félicitation ! Et Théo, tu ne sais pas si… ?

-M'en parle pas 'Ry ! Il est tombé raide dingue d'une fille nommée Alexandra. Elle vient ce soir d'ailleurs, et je ne te cache pas qu'il espère très fortement « conclure », si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Sa remarque me fit sourire. Oh oui ! Je voyais très bien.

-Et Blaise ? Et Draco ?

Bien sûr, je disais ça l'air de rien. J'étais juste curieux. Draco avait-il parlé de moi à Théo ou Ariane ?

Mais je tombai de haut.

-Blaise, il n'est avec personne excepté ses amourettes d'un soir bien connues ! Quant à Draco, toujours la même chose ! Célibataire mais il passe son temps à se mettre en couple et se séparer ! Il a bien du sortir avec la moitié de la ville ! C'est n'importe quoi…

Je blanchis. Et merde. Je m'étais fait avoir comme un bleu.

-Enfin c'est une chouette gars hein. Continua ma cousine. Mais question relation, crois-moi, laisse tomber quoi !

Je n'avais rien dit à Ariane à propos de la possible relation entre le blond et moi. Et lui n'en avait pas parlé, aussi non elle n'aurait pas dit de telles choses. Je m'étais fait de belles illusions, quand je pense que j'avais failli céder…

J'offris un faible sourire à Ariane et respirai profondément. Et dire qu'il allait bientôt arriver…Courage Harry…

Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, on vit arriver « Super Blaisou » qui ne passa pas inaperçu (en même temps, c'était Blaise …). Ce dernier était suivit par le seul et unique tombeur : Draco Malfoy.

Dés qu'il entra dans la salle, il posa ses yeux orages sur moi, les plongeant dans les miens. Je tentai de le fusiller du regard ou encore de l'ignorer, mais la seule chose que je ressentais c'était mon cœur dans ma poitrine qui tambourinait trop fort. Par stress et anxiété. Je ne voulais plus le voir, je ne voulais plus être ici…

Mais maintenant, je n'avais plus le choix.

Blaise nous vit, et plongea sur nous, traversant la salle sans difficultées. Suivit de Draco. Et merde.

Celui-ci, donna la bise à Ariane, Charlotte et Roxane, également présentes, et s'arrêta devant moi.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux. Son regard contenait des étoiles et je dus faire preuve de toute ma volonté pour réussir à tourner la tête et à lui tendre une main froide.

Il me lança un regard étonné, et me serra la main… tendrement.

Pas besoin de dire que j'eu du mal sur ce coup là. N'oublie pas Harry : ce type est un enfoiré affectif. Ne sois pas sa prochaine victime.

Il essaya de capter mon regard mais je tournai obstinément la tête, feignant d'être intéressé par le récit des derniers exploits de Blaise.

- Hé ! Tout le monde ! A Taaaaaaaaaable ! Cria Théo.

Nous étions dans une salle, entre jeunes. Juste du rire donc. Fallait dire qu'encore une fois Super Blaisou mettait l'ambiance.

J'avais fait en sorte de me trouver le plus loin de Draco. Mais autour d'une table ronde, ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus évident.

Je sentais son regard sur moi, déclenchant des frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je me devais de l'ignorer et je m'efforçais de le faire. Je ne pouvais néanmoins m'empêcher de le reluquer dés que j'en avais l'occasion. Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau…

Il portais une chemise gris perle, faisant ressortir divinement ses yeux. Son pantalon blanc le rendait angélique et s'accordait à merveille avec sa peau diaphane.

Malheureusement, je calculai mal mon coup et lorsque je tournai la tête, je tombai droit dans son regard scrutateur.

Il commença à remuer les lèvres mais je détournai la tête aussi vite que je le pu. Mon cou en souffrit d'ailleurs. Soudain, Blaise se leva et se dirigea vers le piano qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce.

Il se mit à jouer. _Claire de Lune _de Debussy. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer, mais il me semblait que Théo avait lancé à Blaise le défi de jouer…Et Blaise relève toujours les défis.

Draco sourit et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de mon cousin. Théo disparut et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec son violon et la flûte traversière d'Ariane.

Il se posta devant Draco, discutant, alors que Blaise commençait à terminer son morceau.

D'un geste, mon blondinet se saisit du violon, murmura quelque chose à Blaise, et tout deux se mirent à jouer : _Sleeping Beauty « Waltz » _de Tchaïkovski.

La mélodie était magnifique, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être émerveillée. Ariane, quant à elle, semblait blasée. Elle me murmura à l'oreille qu'en vérité, elle avait tout à fait l'habitude de ce genre de petits concerts. Le trio de son frangin ayant appris la musique ensemble, elle les avait entendu répéter un nombre incalculable de fois.

Le morceau prit fin et toutes les personnes présentes applaudirent. Draco lui, croisa mon regard et me fit un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire charmeur.

….Enfoiré affectif, on a dit !!!

Nous étions environ une vingtaine de jeunes, et après avoir ingurgité foie gras, pintade, glace et toute les joyeusetés typiques du Nouvel An, nous poussâmes la table dans un coin et mirent de la musique.

Tout le monde était en train de se dandiner sur cette piste de danse improvisée, lorsque je me sentis tirer vers l'arrière et emmené dans un coin sombre de la pièce.

Je me retournai face à Draco. Il me prit de force dans ses bras et chanta à mon oreille les paroles de Muse qui résonnaient dans la salle.

" _Hold you in my amrs,_

_I just wanted to hold _

_you in my arms" _

Je me repris et le repoussai de toutes mes forces.

-Mais Harry…Me supplia-t-il. Pourquoi ?...Pourquoi m'évites-tu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tout s'est bien passé cette semaine, et là j'arrive, et tu me fuis comme la peste…

Je pris une grande respiration et fixai mon regard dans le sien.

- Il parait que question relation, ta réputation n'est plus à faire…tu aimes bien t'amuser, hein ? Et j'étais quoi ? Le prochain sur ton tableau de chasse ?

Draco mordit sa lèvre inférieure et baissa la tête.

-C'était donc ça…Ecoute Harry, j'ai toujours été franc avec toi. C'est vrai que j'ai pas toujours été correcte, qu'il m'est arrivé de draguer deux gars en même temps et des choses comme ça…Mais j'en ai honte maintenant…Si tu savais à quel point…Laisse-moi une chance Harry...Je t'en prie.

Je respirai et me mit dos à lui.

-Et pourquoi je ferrais ça ? Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu as changé ?!

- Regarde-moi Harry.

Sa voix était douce, comme une caresse sur l'air.

-Je tiens à toi. Vraiment. Je te promets que je suis honnête avec toi et que jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je ne te ferrai de mal.

Je hochai la tête.

-Je…très bien. Je vais prendre un peu l'air, je reviens.

Il hocha la tête. De mon côté, je lui jetai un dernier regard brûlant, me retournai…

Et trébuchai.

P****n !!!! Ca c'était tout moi ! Pourquoi mon Dieu, pourquoi ??? C'était parfait ! Je partais, lui laissais une dernière vision de moi à la fois mystérieuse et tentante, et disparaissais dans la nuit ! Mais non ! Il faillait que je me plante ! Evidemment !!!

Là, j'avais vraiment besoin d'un bol d'air.

Je sortis par les portes fenêtres et me retrouvai sur la terrasse.

Je fermai les yeux et pris une décision qui changerait tout mon avenir : je voulais croire en Draco. En ses paroles. En ses regards. En ses gestes.

Ron avait raison, j'avais le droit au bonheur et à un peu de tendresse, moi aussi…

Et Tomas ?....Lui…Et bien, il resterait toujours aussi beau, mais de toute façon ça ne menait à rien. Donc, aucun regret à l'horizon…

Je prit mon Gsm et écrit un court message à mon meilleur ami :

_« Le bonheur me tend les bras, et j'y succombe. Je vais dire oui à Dray. Bonne année mon vieux et sois heureux, comme je le suis. »_

J'effaçai l'accusé de réception et me retournai. Là, je commençais à avoir froid.

Je n'eu cependant pas l'occasion d'aller très loin. Devant moi, ce tenait Draco qui me souriait avec douceur, le vent se glissant sous chemise, faisant frissonner sa peau douce.

-Désolé, je ne pouvais plus attendre…Murmura-t-il, avec une tendresse infinie dans la voix.

A l'intérieur, j'entendais les autres crier.

-10 !

Draco avança d'un pas

-9 !

Je lui souris.

- 8 !

Il parcourut l'infime distance qui nous séparait encore.

-7 !

Il posa sa main sur ma hanche.

-6 !

Je levai la tête vers lui.

-5 !

Je plongeai mes yeux émeraudes dans les deux orbes orages qui scintillaient.

-4 !

Il mit son autre main sur ma nuque.

-3 !

Je mis mes mains sur ses épaules et me rapprochai encore de lui.

-2 !

Il se pencha vers moi.

-1…Murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres.

-Bonne année…dit- on en cœur avant que nos lèvres se touchent en un baiser divin.

Je restai accroché à ses lèvres pendant un temps qui me sembla à la fois infini et infime.

Je donnai là mon vrai premier baiser. Enfin, oui j'avais déjà eu deux copains avant, Benjamin et Matt, mais je n'étais pas prêt à l'époque. Pas prêt à ce que ma bouche en effleure une autre, pas prêt à ce que ma langue danse avec celle d'un autre, pas prêt à recevoir ou à donner ce geste si intime.

Pourtant, ici et maintenant, avec Draco, je n'avais pas peur. Je me sentais étrangement bien et ce geste me paraissait naturel.

Je sentis mon nouveau petit ami (que ça faisait bizarre de penser ça), lécher ma lèvre inférieur et lentement, j'ouvris la bouche, répondant à son baiser avec envie et, ce que j'espérais, assurance.

Je me détachais lentement de lui, plongeant ma tête dans son coup pour y respirer profondément son odeur. Si vous saviez… Si il y a une chose qui me faisait flancher, c'était son odeur. Et je savais que jamais, au grand jamais, je n'oublierai un jour ce parfum. Celui de mon premier baiser, celui de mon début d'année, de mon premier vrai petit copain. Bon, ne tombons pas dans l'eau de rose non plus, mais croyez moi, c'était magique.

Je venais de relever la tête, lorsque je vis débouler Blaise par la porte fenêtre.

-BONNE ANNEE LE MONDE !!!! Gueula-t-il à pleins poumons.

J'entendis vaguement Théo déclarer à tout le monde que « le feux d'artifice va commencer les gars » et le petit coin de paradis que je venais de créer avec mon beau blond s'effaçât, envahi par les fêtards.

Draco me saisit par la taille, et m'emmena sous un arbre du jardin, loin des autres, dans la pénombre.

Ne me demandez pas à quoi pouvais bien ressembler le feu d'artifice, car je vous avoue je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. La seule chose que je me rappelle se sont les lueurs rouges, oranges, vertes, mauves et bleues qui se reflétaient sur le visage angélique de Draco. Et ses baisers aussi. Ses longs et merveilleux baisers.

Peu importe qui nous voyait, peu importe ce que les autres pensaient (« oh tien ! Le nouveau bouche-trou de Draco ! »….Je suis sûr qu'il devait y avoir de ça…) , peu importe leur jugement.

La seule chose que je savais, c'est que là dans la seconde, j'étais avec Draco. Et que même si ce n'était que pour un soir, que même si il n'y avait pas le Zsa Zsa Zsu (vous savez, ces papillons au creux du ventre ?) , je voulais y croire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Je continue ?_

_Pour ceux que cela inquiète, il n'y aura pas d'impact sur les up Date de « Tu aurais pu être heureux ». _

_Et pour ceux qui se le demande, je ne prévois pas une fic très très longue. Un maximum de 10 chapitres._

_Voilà, c'était mon petit cadeau d'anniversaire ( car oui, c'est today ! héhé !)_

_Gros Bisous tout doux !_

_Bilberry_


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : **Bilberry

**Disclamer **: Ces personnages appartiennent à J. et on la remercie d'ailleurs de nous les avoir offert.

**Rating :** M

**Attention : **Ben vi… il faut quand même le dire au cas où….donc ceci raconte l'histoire de deux hommes qui ont une relation qui va au-delà de l'amitié…En gros, homophobes ceci ne vous plaira pas, cliquer sur précédent ou la petite croix rouge en haut de la fenêtre

**Paring: **Harry / Draco

**Note de Bilberry :**

Bonjour ou Bonsoir tout le monde!!!

Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps pour poster ce chapitre, j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira !

Je remercie mon poussin, Ariane, pour ces corrections. Et elle fait un boulot de dingue, croyez-moi ! J'ai laissé quelques unes de ces réflexions…Si ça vous dérange, n'hasitez surtout pas à m'en faire part. :)

Mais trêve de bavardage et place à la lecture ! Bisous ! (et à plus bas)

**Blocked in my mind…**

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux. Fallait dire que la veille avait été plutôt arrosée. Je repensais à la soirée que je venais de passer et….Un de ces stupides sourires absolument niais envahit mon visage. Impossible de faire autrement. Pas que j'étais amoureux, non pas déjà. Mais tout simplement heureux. J'étais bien, juste bien. Mieux encore, j'étais _casé. _

Ce simple état de fait tournait en boucle dans ma tête. Au bout de 17 ans de célibat, je vous avoue que c'était difficile à admettre. Bon, ok fallait dire aussi que j'avais une faculté d'adaptation assez limitée mais quand même : j'avais un boyfriend

Bon, ok. Là, je m'emballais tout seul. Ca par contre, c'était une capacité que j'avais parfaitement développée: me faire des films. Imaginer monts et merveilles, me monter le bourrichon tout seul, m'emballer pour rien. J'étais un champion, toute catégorie confondue, vous pouvez me croire. Ca avait fait mal d'ailleurs quelques fois…Comme quoi, parfois espérer, ce n'est pas la meilleur chose du monde. Même s'il parait que lorsque les temps sont durs, la dernière chose qu'il nous reste, c'est l'espoir…

Enfin soit. Oublions tout ça. Pour le moment j'étais casé. Mais c'était peut-être qu'une question de secondes. Tout dépendra de ce petit engin technologique posé sur ma table de chevet. Toute ma destinée était donc dans ce truc métallisé. Et bien, ça tient pas à grand-chose l'avenir radieux…Si j'avais un message : je pouvais continuer à sourire comme un crétin. Si c'était le vide total…et bien, glace en pot de Ben & Jerry's. (NdC : Ne laissons pas les machines diriger nos vies!)

Je pris mon Gsm, l'allumai puis fermai les yeux. Et là, je vécu les 10 secondes les plus longues de l'histoire du Gsm. 10 secondes où j'arrêtais de respirer, serrais les dents et priais le bonhomme là-haut, qui qu'il soit. (NdC : Et si c'est une femme?)

Puis miracle, je sentis les vibrations à travers mon poing fermé. Je n'allais pas prendre 10 kilos en bouffant de la glace ! Youhou.

Et puis c'est là que ce n'était peut-être pas Draco…Oui mais non. Là c'était fini les stress à 2 balles.

« _Coucou mon cœur ! Bien dormi ? Moi je n'ai pas arrêté de rêver de la soirée d'hier. Je pouvais pas mieux commencer l'année…Bisous jtm »_

C'est pas mimi tout ça ?....

Je relu le message. Bon ok, ces 3 lettres, à la fin, c'est juste pour le principe, faut pas croire.

Mais soit. Ce n'était pas le moment de débattre là-dessus. J'avais une soirée à revoir en pensées.

Vous voulez tout savoir hein ?...

Je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins : patins, patins, patins et re-patins.

D'ailleurs ce fut le même programme pour super Blaisou et Théo. D'ailleurs, impossible de décoller mon cousin d'Alexandra… Dray et moi n'étions pas mieux mais bon…

C'était tout simplement magique. Nous ne pouvions nous détacher l'un de l'autre, nous baladant, les doigts entrelacés à travers l'immense jardin de Théo, faiblement éclairé par des guirlandes scintillantes. Le summum du arriva aux environs d'une heure du matin, lorsque les premiers flocons de neige de l'année commencèrent à tomber sur nous et….Il y a rien a dire, la neige, c'est magnifique.

Je me rappelle encore des flocons qui parsemaient la chevelure dorée de Draco. Ca me rendait fou. Et puis ces étoiles dans ses yeux…

Voyant qu'il commençait à bien tomber, nous avons décidé de rejoindre les autres au grand bonheur de Blaise qui nous accueillit avec son traditionnel « BISOUS ! ».

La fin de soirée fut festive sous le signe de l'alcool et de la musique trop forte. Mais peu importait.

Je sortis de mes pensées pour revenir faire face à la réalité. Je répondis à Draco et soupirais. Quand allais-je le revoir ?...Nous étions en vacances certes mais je partais. Il y a quelques mois de cela, nous avions décidé avec Ron que nous partirions en Roumanie voir son frère Charlie pendant la fin des vacances de Noël. Je partais demain et impossible de voir Draco jusqu'à mon retour dans une semaine.

C'est bizarre comme on peut vite s'attacher au gens. Quand j'y pensais, la semaine précédente je voulais plus m'approcher du blondinet et maintenant…Et maintenant, je mourrais d'envie de le voir, de l'embrasser, d'être dans ses bras.

En même temps, j'étais injuste de penser ça. D'être presque triste de partir. Ce voyage, avec Ron, on l'attendait depuis des mois et ça allait être génial. Il fallait que j'en profite un max. Mais est-ce que Draco aurait changé d'avis d'ici là ? Voudrait-il toujours bien de moi à mon retour ?

Je me posais un millier de questions mais de toute façon, je ne pouvais rien faire. Cela ne dépendait pas de moi.

Pendant le peu de temps qu'il me resta avant mon départ, je ne cessais de parler avec Draco que se soit par sms, sur l'ordi ou au téléphone. Nous nous téléphonions pendant des heures. Racontant notre journée. Un simple _« salut mon cœur ! Comment tu vas ??? »_ pouvait me rendre instantanément le sourire.

Quelque part, j'avais toujours l'impression qu'il était là, avec moi.

_2 Janvier, aéroport de Londres._

Et voilà, plus que quelques minutes et je prendrais mon vol qui m'emmènerait loin d'ici.

Seulement n'allez pas, croire que parce je partais, j'allais cesser toute communication avec mon dieu vivant de petit copain. Que nenni !

Pensez-vous ! J'avais pris toute les précautions pour qu'une fois sur place, mon portable puisse en permanence envoyer des messages en Angleterre.

-Hé ! Harry ! Tu viens mon pote ? M'interpella Ron.

-Oui oui !!! J'envoie un dernier message et je te suis !

-Rho ! Mais t'inquiètes pas ! Tu vas le revoir ton blondinet ! Allez, lâche ton Gsm et suis-moi ! Roumanie : NOUS VOILA ! Hurla mon meilleur ami alors que nous allions embarquer dans l'appareil.

Comme là tout de suite, dans la seconde ,je me sens l'âme généreuse, je vous épargnerai les joies de la peur en avion. Vous voyez le genre : j'arrête de respirer, je prie tous les dieux et saints connus et inconnus, je m'accroche à mes accoudoirs à tel point que mes jointures blanchissent, je pâlis de manière effrayante… Croyez-moi ce ne sont pas que des mythes, c'est bel et bien réel.

Enfin soit. Arrivés en Roumanie, Charlie nous attendait tout sourire.

Même si je l'avais éteint dans l'avion, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de faire tourner mon téléphone entre mes doigts. Comme si quelque part, tenir cette petite chose entre mes mains me reliait à l'Angleterre. Je le rallumai. Il vibra.

_« Tu vas me manquer mon cœur. Passe un bon voyage. »_

Je souris et arrêtais d'écouter ce que se disaient les deux frangins roux qui se tenaient à mes côtés.

Il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour réaliser une chose à laquelle je ne m'étais pas attendu, enfin pas aussi vite. J'étais _dépendant_ du lien qui se créait entre Draco et moi. Ca ne faisait que quelques jours certes, mais aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître j'avais besoin de ses petits mots doux qui me disaient simplement _:_

_« Comment tu vas mon cœur ? » ; « tu me manques » ; « je t'aime ! »_

Je ne savais pas à quel point ces messages étaient véridiques, mais ça me plaisait d'y croire. Simplement.

-Hey Harry ! Comment tu vas ?

Je me tournai vers Charlie et lui fit un immense sourire.

-Super bien ! Et toi ?

-Ca va, ça va. Content de vous voir les gars !

-Attends fréro ! 'Ry t'a pas dit le meilleur ! Sais-tu que Môsieur a un petit ami ?

Charlie tourna la tête vers moi, avec des yeux ronds

-Sans dec' ?! YEAH ! Félicitation mon pote ! Alors, je te préviens, je veux tout savoir ! Il est comment ? Tu l'as connu où ? Il a quel âge ? Depuis quand ? C'est de lui le message que tu viens de recevoir ? Allez Monsieur Potter, dites-moi la vérité, toute la vérité et rien que la vérité.

-Hahaha ! Une question à la fois Charlie ! Rigolais-je.

J'adorais le frère de mon meilleur pote. En fait, j'adorais toute sa grande famille. Une série de frères avec qui je m'entendais bien, quoiqu'un peu moins avec Percy, mais peu importait. Pour finir, il avait une petite sœur, Ginny, que j'appelais pour la taquiner « _Belle Demoiselle_ », j'avais un accent français peu glorieux, mais ça la faisait rougir à chaque coup. Et moi, j'étais mort de rire.

-Alors, il s'appelle Draco Malfoy, a 17 ans, est beau comme un dieu (un super cul, je te dis pas !) , et on s'est mis ensemble au réveillon.

-Et tu le connais d'où ton prince charmant ?

-C'est l'un des meilleur pote de mon cousin.

-Arf ! Fait gaffe que ça ne fasse pas d'embrouille.

Ca c'est sur. Lorsque j'avais demandé à Dray si ça avait de l'importance il m'avait simplement répondu :

« Et alors ? Blaise aussi me l'a fait remarqué. Mais je ne pense pas que Théo sera contre. Il t'aime bien, et je suis l'un de ses meilleurs amis, il n'y a pas de raisons pour que ça pose un problème quelconque.

Et j'avais souris. Il disait ça comme si c'était tout naturel. Un stress pour rien. Once again.

Ce soir-là, Charlie nous emmena dans le bar où il travaillait depuis quelques temps déjà. L'ambiance était à la fois branchée et confortable, genre cocooning. Bon bien sûr, je suis pas sûr que c'était légal qu'on soit là, mais peu importe, on avait notre laisser passer : Charlie, et j'avais mon meilleur pote : Ron. ( NDC : Rock'n roll baby!)

Nous étions au comptoir en train de parler (enfin, parler, c'est un bien grand mot) avec le barman qui baragouinait quelques mots d'anglais et qui essayait de nous embraquer dans une soirée un peu louche lorsque Charlie arriva, l'envoya promener et nous, enfin moi, regarda avec un sourire taquin.

-'Ryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ?

Je n'étais pas sûre que son ton me plaisait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu vois, le gars là ? Le serveur ?

Je regardais autour de moi et vis un gars avec un plateau traverser la salle.

Je me tournais vers Charlie et hochais la tête.

-Et bien…Il m'a dit…Que tu lui plaisais.

Ok. Ca c'est fait.

Je regardais mieux le bonhomme qui me trouvait apparemment à son goût. Pas très grand, brun, yeux sombres.

Désolé mon grand, tu ne fais pas le poids. Je suis en couple avec une bombe.

Une bombe dont je voulais tester la jalousie. J'étais joueur et c'était plus fort que moi. Bad boy, je sais…

Ce soir, là tandis que Ron prenait un bain et que Charlie cuisinait, je piquais le pc portable de ce dernier afin de parler un peu à Draco.

_Harry : Coucou toi !_

_Draco : Oh ! Mon cœur ! Voilà une belle surprise, je ne pensais pas avoir beaucoup de nouvelles de toi pendant cette semaine…Alors, la Roumanie, c'est comment ???_

_Harry : Génial ! Il fait froid mais surtout… Je me fai__s d__ragu__er__ !_

_Draco : Ah bon ? Et il est mignon ?_

Bon, pas très jaloux le Draco. Dommage, je crois que j'aurais aimé ça, au moins un petit peu. Bah, il devait en avoir vu d'autres…

J'écourtais la conversation et allais m'enfoncer dans le canapé moelleux. Je pense que cette nouvelle histoire me perturbait un peu, bon ok ! , beaucoup. Je ne savais pas comment gérer tout ces sentiments nouveaux, ceux que j'avais peur de voir apparaître, tel la jalousie, et ceux que je ne comprenais pas.

Pendant toute ma semaine en Roumanie, je ne cessais de garder contact avec mon nouveau Jules, sans toutefois me connecter sur l'ordinateur. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, je me disais que moins on se parlerait, plus je lui manquerais. Et je voulais lui manquer. Horriblement.

Ses texto étaient tendres et chaleureux.

« _Coucou mon cœur ! Comment tu vas ? J'espère que tout __se__ passe bien. Tu me manqu__es__ terriblement, je t'aime fort »_

C'était toujours comme ça, et je lui répondais. Quoi de plus normal ?...

Mais vinrent les derniers jours de la semaine et à force d'envoyer et de recevoir des messages, je me retrouvai sans crédit et donc dans l'impossibilité de lui répondre.

Je me trouvais à l'aéroport et je ne tenais plus en place, ce qui désespérait Ron au plus haut point.

-Harry ! Soupira-t-il, Arrête de gigoter veux-tu ? Ca ne nous fera pas embarquer plus vite et je suis pas sur que creuser une tranchée en plein milieu du hall d'embarquement de l'aéroport, soit la meilleure idée au monde. Je ne suis pas certain qu'ils apprécieraient.

-Mais tu ne te rends pas compte Ron ! Il va se demander quoi ! Il m'a déjà envoyé deux sms me demandant si j'allais bien et ce qu'il se passait !

J'allais continuer mon argumentation pour lui prouver par A plus Z que c'était vraiment horrible que je ne puisse pas rentrer en contact avec Draco lorsqu'on entendit :

« Les passagers à destination de Londres sont priés de se présenter à la porte D71 où l'embarquement des passagers prioritaires et non prioritaires va commencer »

-Voilà mon pote ! Déstresse ! Tu vas le revoir dans quelques heures ton blondinet !

Facile à dire.

Je tendais ma carte d'identité et mon billet au guichet d'embarquement lorsque je sentis une faible vibration dans ma poche. Je sortis mon portable. Draco, évidemment.

_« Salut Harry. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ??? J'ai plus de nouvelles…Si mes messages te dérangent tu peux le dire, je t'embêterai plus !!! Bisous » _

Et Merde ! Je le savais !

Je fixais mon écran pendant 10 minutes, me laissant conduire dans l'avion par mon meilleur pote. Je restais ainsi longtemps, jusqu'à qu'une hôtesse de l'air vienne et me prie d'éteindre mon téléphone portable.

Je me rongeais les ongles durant tout le vol de retour. Moi qui avait si peur de l'avion, de cette pression que l'on ressentait lorsque l'on quittait le sol, de ces soubresauts qui arrivaient sans raison, du moteur trop bruyant,.... Et ne parlons pas du mal d'oreille. Mais là, rien ne m'affecta, je voulais voir Draco, l'embrasser, être dans ses bras, lui dire que j'avais besoin de lui et que j'étais tellement désolé de ne pas avoir pu lui donner des nouvelles.

Je savais qu'à côté de moi, Ron me parlait de tout et de rien et pourtant, malgré tout mes efforts pour me concentrer, impossible d'entendre quoique ce soit. La durée du voyage n'était pas à proprement parler longue mais elle me parut interminable et infime à la fois. Le temps qui m'éloignait de Dray était infinissable, mais j'étais dans un monde totalement à part, je n'avais plus aucune notion de rien.

A peine fus-je rentré chez moi que je sautais sur le téléphone et entra le numéro de mon amoureux que je connaissais désormais par cœur.

-Allo ?

Purée, que ça fait du bien d'entendre cette voix. Qu'est ce que je suis accro, ça devient flippant.

-Dray ? C'est Harry ! Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas t'avoir répondu mais j'avais plus de crédit ! Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point ça a été dur pour moi de ne pas pouvoir t'envoyer des sms et de pouvoir répondre aux tiens ! Je te jure qu'ils ne me dérangent pas du tout, j'en veux même encore plus ! Tu m'as tellement manqué, si tu savais…

-Calme-toi mon cœur. Je suis content de t'entendre. Ton voyage c'est bien passé ?

-Oui oui, super mais tu m'as manqué, j'ai hâte de te revoir.

-Oui moi aussi ! Surtout que, pour être franc avec toi, tu m'as vachement fait flipper avec ton barman là. J'avais peur de te voir filer avec un roumain…

YES ! Je t'aime trop Blondinet ! La voilà ma petite crise de jalousie que j'attendais !

Tordu ? Moi ? Pas du tout.

-Jamais ! Et puis c'était perdu d'avance….Je préfère les blonds.

-Hahaha ! J'espère bien ! Mais tu me manques mon cœur... Quand peut-on se voir ? Je vais devenir fou si ça continue…

Là, il y a mon cœur qui fit un looping.

-Je…Samedi prochain ? J'ai un repas de famille avec mes cousins et cousines, entre jeunes, tu peux peut-être venir avec nous? Tu connais déjà Ariane et Théo…

-Samedi ? Soir, je suppose….Je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problème. Vers quelle heure ?

-19H30 au Chaudron Baveur, c'est possible ?

Je pouvais pas m'empêcher de torturer ma lèvre inférieur. Je mourrais d'envie de le voir et j'allais devenir fou s'il ne venait pas samedi.

-Ok, mon ange ! A samedi ! Je t'aime...

-Moi aussi. A samedi.

Je coupa le téléphone et me laissa tomber sur mes oreillers, les bras en croix, étendu de tout mon long. Je restais là, immobile, à fixer le plafond jaune de ma chambre sans vraiment le voir.

Nous étions dimanche, demain je reprendrai les cours et je décomptais déjà les jours me séparant de samedi. 6 jours. Croyez-moi, parfois 6 jours, ça peut être vraiment long.

_Mardi, cours de math._

Le problème quand on a un amoureux c'est que, quoique l'on fasse, on n'arrive jamais à se concentrer.

Pourtant j'aime les math, la prof est géniale et je suis plutôt bon élève. Mais là….Hermione ne cessait de soupirer en me jetant des regard insistants qui disaient en un mot comme dans cent « Travaille !!!! ».

Je lançais mon énième sourire niais dans le vide lorsque ma voisine explosa. Enfin de manière discrète tout au moins.

-Harry ! T'es impossible ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de sourire niaisement, de fixer le vide et de lancer des soupirs enamourés…Comment veux-tu que je travaille, moi, avec ton cinéma de l'amoureux transit ???

-Euh...Je…

-Tu es le stéréotype même du Roméo en manque de sa Juliette ! Enfin, au moins, il n'y a pas encore des « Draco » sur toutes tes feuilles de cours…il y a peut-être un espoir pour toi.

Comment elle se moquait de moi !

Mais j'aime provoquer, c'est dans ma nature. Je regardais ma meilleure amie droit dans les yeux et notais dans la marge un grand D suivit d'un petit cœur.

Faisant la moue, elle pinça les lèvres et se contenta de dire à mi-mots :

-Joli le petit cœur…

Puis de tout son sérieux, elle me demanda :

-Tu l'aimes au moins ?

C'est bien une fille ça !....Non mais je vous jure.

Mais soyons franc.

-Je ne sais pas…Enfin si je sais, disons que je l'aime un peu plus chaque jour…Ca te va comme ça ?!

J'aimais parler de Draco, de comment ça c'était fait entre nous, de comment il était avec moi, de ce que nous nous disions. Mais parler de moi, c'était autre chose. Je m'attache facilement aux gens, je le sais mais là je ne voulais pas tomber amoureux trop vite. Draco en avait eu avant moi. Je ne savais pas qui, je ne savais pas combien mais je savais qu'il y en avait eu beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup.

Et je ne voulais pas y penser. Peut-être qu'avec moi ce serait différent. Il me l'avait dit lui-même _« c'est dingue à quel point je m'attache vite à toi. Je ne me comprends pas moi-même. Mais la seule chose que je sais, c'est que je veux que ça dure longtemps »._

Et que pouvais-je faire d'autre que de lui faire confiance ?...

-Vous allez finir par me rendre folle toi et…ton Joli Cœur ! Dit-elle en faisant un geste évasif en direction de mon dessin.

-Je sais ma chérie. Mais laisse-moi te rendre dingo encore une semaine, et après, je te fous la paix. Mais là, j'ai _besoin_ d'en parler. Et en tant que meilleure amie attitrée, tu te dois  de subir ma joie étouffante et mon bonheur indécent. Tu vas y survivre, j'en suis sûr !

Hermione me fit un sourire à la fois doux et indulgent et me glissa un « soit. Mais une semaine hein ! » Puis retourna à ses logarithmes. Quant à moi…

Je pense sincèrement que chaque personne qui lit ces lignes sait ce que c'est que d'attendre ou encore d'espérer. D'avoir cette sale impression que les choses se passent au ralenti et que, quoique vous fassiez, le moment que vous attendez n'arrivera jamais. Vous savez, ce moment où on regarde l'heure, qu'on a l'impression d'attendre une éternité et que lorsqu'on la regarde à nouveau, plein d'espoir, la grande aiguille n'a quasiment pas bougé.

Et, cerise sur le gâteau, les cours qui sont emmer…euh, embêtants à la base sont, bizarrement, encore beaucoup plus embêtants à ces moments-là. Je vous jure, j'ai cru devenir fou. Ron et Hermione aussi d'ailleurs.

_Samedi soir (enfin !), Chaudron Baveur, 19H23_

-….N'est-ce pas Harry ?

Je sursautais.

-Hein ?

-C'est bien ce que je me disais, soupira Ariane, tu n'écoutes rien à ce que je te raconte !

-Je…euh…Mais si ! Tu était en train de parler de…Euh…de …Kenneth ?

-Raté. Je ne passe pas mon temps à parler de mon petit copain. Sorry. Et, en parlant de petit copain, déstresse veux-tu ? Le tien va bientôt arriver. Alors arrête de gigoter dans tous les sens !

Facile à dire. Mais je devais reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas tord. Je n'arrêtais pas de me tortiller pour essayer de voir la porte qui, évidemment, se trouvait dans mon dos. J'étais tendu au maximum, à la fois fou d'impatience et anxieux à l'idée de le voir.

Bien, qu'il m'ait assuré sa présence je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me questionner : et s'il ne venait pas ?...

Respire 'Ry, il viendra !

Cette simple phrase tournait en boucle dans ma tête dans une faible tentative de m'auto persuader que tout irait bien. Mais j'étais dur à convaincre.

Je regardais ma montre, normalement il serait là d'ici quelques instants.

En faible tentative d'apaisement, je me concentrais le plus possible sur ce que me disait Ariane. Et, à mon grand étonnement, j'arrivais même à suivre la conversation, rigolant des dernières frasques de Roxane et Charlotte.

Ca me faisait du bien de penser à autre chose qu'à ce cœur qui battait trop fort dans ma poitrine à l'idée de revoir Draco, d'oublier pour un moment que le moindre grincement de porte dans mon dos faisait s'accélérer ma respiration et mon pouls. Je sentais petit à petit les muscles de ma nuque se décontracter sous l'effet du rire que faisait naître les histoires de ma cousine.

Soudain, ils se recontractèrent Un faible baiser venait d'être déposé avec une douceur infinie dans mon cou, une respiration contre ma nuque qui pouvait me rendre fou et qui faisait se dresser tous les petits cheveux qui s'y trouvaient; un vrai frisson de plaisir. Contre ma joue, des cheveux soyeux caressaient ma peau, et dans mes yeux, pleins d'étoiles venaient de s'allumer.

Je sentis alors les cheveux s'en aller dans une dernière caresse, remplacés par des mains douces et fines qui, dans un effleurement infime, allèrent de mon cou et terminèrent sur mes épaules. Je me retournai alors. Lentement, comme dans les films, pour savourer ce moment magique qui n'appartenait qu'à nous, peu importe le monde autour.

Ses yeux s'accrochèrent aux miens, et toute l'anxiété que j'avais pu ressentir ces dernières heures s'envola. Il était beau. Il était à moi.

Je me levais pour me mettre face à lui et il me sourit. Et sans que j'eu le temps de m'interroger sur les émanations en publique et le politiquement correct, il attrapa ma nuque et colla ses lèvres sur les miennes, avides et affamées.

Je cru que jamais je ne pourrais me détacher de ce baiser où nos langues dansaient comme des complices de toujours.

-Houuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! Gueulèrent dans un joli brouhaha mes cousins.

…Merci les gars.

Je cessais de l'embrasser et collais mon front au sien, ses mains sur mes hanches.

-Salut Joli Cœur. Murmurai-je, le cœur battant toujours la chamade.

-Joli Cœur ? Me sourit-il.

-Je t'expliquerai.

Et sur un clin d'œil, je le prends prit par la main et l'installai entre Théo et moi.

Draco était d'une sociabilité effrayante. Je le regardais tantôt rire, tantôt argumenter ses points de vue avec ma famille avec une aisance incroyable.

Ariane me souffla à l'oreille pendant le repas qu'on était beaux tous les deux. J'avais l'air heureux, je rayonnais. Et que c'était agréable à voir. J'étais…amoureux.

Et c'était vrai, je crois.

Mais surtout, ce que personne ne voyait, c'est que sous la table, la main de Draco était nonchalamment posée sur ma cuisse. Je me faisais peut-être des films mais pour moi, cette caresse aussi provocante que secrète voulait dire « tu es à moi ». Et ça me rendait fou.

Cette soirée fut un bonheur. Pur et simple.

Bien sûr personne ne fut dupe lorsque je suivis Draco aux toilettes.

Mais au bout de tout ce temps…c'était presque vital ! J'avais besoin de m'enfermer avec lui, de l'embrasser comme un dingue de sentir ses mains se balader sur mes flancs…

-Harry…Souffla-t-il en me plaquant contre la paroi.

Il enfuit sa tête dans mon cou et y déposa un baiser aussi doux que sensuel.

Je frissonnais.

-Tu m'as manqué…tu sais pas à quel point…

Puis il me donna un baiser papillon.

-Et tu m'as fait peur avec ton roumain….Tu es à moi Harry !

Et puis, il se décida à mimer ses paroles en m'embrassant encore, encore et encore.

Ce soir là, je m'endormis le sourire aux lèvres. Et sur l'écran de mon Gsm, un message encore ouvert : « je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime… » remplissaient tout mon écran.

HP*DM

_Voilà , c'est la fin du chapitre 2 ! Vous a-t-il plus ? je continue toujours ? :)_

_Je vous fais la promesse, de poster le chapitre trois dans moins longtemps !!! Excusez-moi encore…_

_N'hésitez surtout pas à me faire par de vos réactions qu'elles soient positives ou négatives…et si vous avez des conseilles ou des proposition, lâchez-vous ! Toutes remarques est constructives non ? ^^ (sauf peut-être celle de mes profs…)_

_J'espère que vous allez bien et, pour ceux qui en ont, que vous passerez de bonnes vacs ! (moi je vais ski, à La Clusaz__…je vais pouvoir écrire à l'air frais ! héhé )_

_Ah oui : c'est quoi votre chansons/ morceau préférés ? _

_(Je suis dans ma phase : écoutons pleins de nouvelles musiques ^^ …On a chacun des petites folies comme ça non ? ^^ )_

_Je vous fait de gros bisous tous doux !_

_Vous aimeuh !!!!!_

_Bilberry_

**RAR :**

**Roxane :**Hello ma chérie !!! Alors tu l'avais lu ce chapitre ? : ) J'espère quand même que tu l'as aimé…En tout cas, je suis trop contente de te voir tous les jours, ça te dit une sortie le 6 mars avec Chatounet ? =D ( je mettrai des chaussures plates ! lol) Je te fais des énormes bisous ma belle ! Je t'adore fort !

**BlumeShullman: **Hello! Merci beaucoup pour ta revieuw! Ca m'a fait super plaisir ^^ Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise, mais si tu arrives en plus à te mettre à la place de Harry pour moi, c'est encore mieux.=) Je voulais vraiment essayer de faire une fic qui soit plus ou moins plausible. Je te félicite pour ta perspicacité car oui, certains éléments sont tirés de faits réels ! Tu l'as vu tout de suite ! Vraiment très forte ! Lol J'espère que tu auras aimé ce chapitre ! Gros bisous

**Dando **: oui, je vais te donner à chaque fois un pseudo différent !!!! Ca me fait rire lol Merci pour tout ma belle, tes corrections, ta présence, ton soutien… Bon, je peux continuer, mais si je fais la liste des choses pour toutes lesquels je tiens a toi, ce serait trois fois plus long que le chapitre alors…. Mais soigne-toi surtout ! Tu m'as trop manqué today ! Lib a remis ses fringues beiges-bizarres. Tu souviens celle de l'année passée ? Je suis contente que tu aimes cette fic en tout cas :) Gros bisous mon ange !!!


End file.
